remnantsofearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Blood Corsairs
Introduction to Blood Corsairs The Blood Corsairs are an infamous and ruthless space pirate guild. Made up of rogues, criminals, thugs and technophages that work under the red banner. Blood Corsairs involve themselves with trading illegal and stolen goods on the black markets. They are deadly thieving scoundrels that will stop at nothing to steal your credits They typically wear a black primary colour with a red secondary colour to mark their ranks. 'IC Concept' Criminal acts, raids, drug deals, whatever. They spend alot of time stimulating the black market with the items they loot. Blood Corsairs are supposed to be the opposite of EarthGov, made up of mostly trained ex-military personnel, these are highly organized and well armed criminals. They want to expand their power and bring in cash as much as possible while avoiding having the military slam down on them. Recruiting members and allies, robbing people, causing trouble and have fun are all ideal tasks, but don't go so far as to make the group unable to act. Fighting cops is good. Declaring open season on the cops without warning or real cause is stupid and likely to get you killed. Everything the Corsairs do, should be aimed towards getting a gain for the individual and the group, so don't give anything away for free, never give lightly, and only cut a deal for better gains later. Feel free to haze the Swabs as hard as you can short of driving them out or killing them. Drink, carouse, cause trouble... live the pirate life like you'd expect a self-interested band of ass-kickers with access to trans-orbital ships to act. Remember, too, that while normal pirates merely had to swing onto ships, the Corsairs do things like board starships in transit and assault armed cruisers, so the average corsair should be gutsy, and smart. 'OOC Concept' The Blood Corsairs are the sim's canonical Space Pirate faction. This faction are a place to live out your sci-fi villainy dreams. The group is set up to be one of the “evil” factions, motivated by looting and pillaging. Space battles, ground battles, violence and credits are what generally motivate the Corsairs. However they aren't mindless thugs. The Blood Corsairs are highly organized, well equipped and their core membership is often made up of ex-military. They thrive on the conflict of others, feed on their resources as pirates, and generally do their best to be their own masters. Each individual Corsair is considered equal to another, with the Captains serving less as overlords, and more as leaders of free, wild, and dangerous men and women. Corsairs may make deals, agreements and relationships, but in the end the Corsairs only worry about what is best for The Corsairs, individually and as a group. They welcome criminals, outcasts, warriors; any with a spirit of independence and a desire to get ahead at any cost. Services at Blood Corsairs WIP Various services can be hired through the Corsairs from the assistance in smuggling things into the colony, to one shot hit jobs or very short term guard contracts (Typically singular scenes to no more than a few days time). (Place holder for specific jobs + Pricing. Contact Kesslan.Saramago in SL or on Discord in the meantime if you wish to hire the pirates for a task.) Jobs at Blood Corsairs Scullion Slaves and servants within the fleet. Most scullions will never move up in station. These individuals are usually, for one reason or another, considered nothing more than property. Scullion are still entitled to the basic necessities of life unless they are being withheld as a form of punishment. Scullion have no say, nor can they benefit from shares unless their owner parts with some of their own share. Scullion can be owned by a specific crew member, or, may be fleet property. Swab The entry level for every Blood Corsair, where they are expected to learn what is expected of them, work with their fellow crew on improving themselves and otherwise learn the qualities that make up a proper member of the fleet Hand Basic line troops. At this level a crew member is expected to understand the rules that govern the Blood Corairs and have a solid grasp of how to best use their equipment. Gunner Seasoned troops among the Corsairs. These individuals have shown a steady capability to be relied upon to assist their fellow crew, or at least be highly competent combatants. Corsair The highest rank most line troops can reach, and the highest they can reach without taking on additional ships duties. At his rank Corsairs are expected to be able to lead competently, take care of their fellow corsairs and are encouraged to help plan their own raids and other activities. They often act as second in command to the Lieutenants. Lieutenant These are the officers in charge of specific sub groups of Corsairs. Quartermasters, platoon leaders and similar roles will fall under this rank Commander These are the second in commands of individual ships within the fleet. They work with the individual ship captains to ensure and maintain order, discipline and run the day to day affairs of the ship. They also are expected to assist in over all strategy planning for the fleet. Captain The captains of individual ships, they are the ones who will, with the Admiral, make final decisions. Though they lead the ships crews, they are not overlords that will run and micromanage every small aspect of life. Instead, they make the larger plans and ensure the crew is happy, healthy, and profitable. In case of crew disagreements, a ship's Captain is to be the final say. Respect should be given, but respect for the position is not the same as subservience. Admiral The head of the Corsairs and leader of the Hell's Forge, they will be the final say in any and all matters where it becomes needed. The Admiral is ultimately picked by The Queen and leads one fleet out of several that operate as part of the greater Armada overseen by The Queen herself. The Queen The ultimate authority over the Blood Corsair Armada. Rumor has it she takes certain steps to ensure the loyalty of her Admirals. Need to know Information for crew 'Code of Conduct' #Every crewmember may speak, but every man must be willing to take the consequence of his actions. Talk of mutiny or betrayal will result in public repercussions. We are united, or we are doomed. #All crewmembers have equal title to food, liquors, medical, air, and board facilities of the Hell's Forge. We're all equal when it comes to basic needs. #Spoils of war and theft, as well as mercenary contract pay, will be divided between the crew that engaged in it. A percentage will be paid back to the ship, of a reasonable amount (10% perhaps, or more depending on the size of the job) in credits and gear. This will allow us to pay support staff, as well as equip troops in case of emergencies, as well as pay basic upkeep of the ships. The idea is to have every man carry his weight and earn what he deserves. Support staff will be taken care of as well, but every single member must do his part. #Crew can go planetside at any time, but should look out for each other's well being when outside the ship. Fight, argue, carouse, but the outsiders should see us as a powerful force united. We watch each other's backs because no one else will. #Each Crew member is responsible for his own equipment's condition. When planetside, display your armour and weapons proudly. We want others to know we're not to be fucked with. Crew should ideally, always be displaying the Blood Corsair logo, or at least a prominent piece of red and black, be it a shirt, bandanna, armband, whatever. #Cowardice will be punished. #Any conflicts or disagreements between crewmembers can be settled between crewmembers. If said crew can't settle their differences quickly and without dramatics, they can fight it out a circle of equals, while overseen by an officer. #Fights should not be to the death of those involved and must be between only two people, meaning if the issue is between groups, they pick a champion. The outcome of the fight (Someone gains an item, another shaves their head, etc) should be decided on ahead of time. Once the combat is over any and all issues are considered final and done. If reconciliation cannot be found, the Admiral will decide on the final outcome. Failure to abide by a decision will be punished by the crew, collectively. #Traitors are to be killed slowly and publicly. 'OOC Rules'https://remnantsofearth.fandom.com/wiki/Blood_Corsairs?action=edit&section=6 #Be active. If you haven't shown up or RPed with other faction members for at least two weeks without giving us word (“hey, going to be offline for couple weeks”), then we'll start to think you are no longer interested in being in the group and have moved on. We don't want to kick everyone that's not around for a little bit, but we want to try to keep only interested, active members. #Don't Start Drama. Got a problem? Speak up, odds are a little OOC communication will set all to rights. Don't be scared to drop someone an IM to clarify something, or if that fails, IM a Captain or the Admiral. We want people to enjoy the faction and have fun with their roleplay, and we'll work with you on things within reason to help this happen. #Don't metagame. This means both with general OOC actions and with alts. Don't use OOC information IC. Feel free to play alts and do your thing, but don't use your alts in tandem to forward yourself IC. This means if you have a PMC alt and a Corsair alt? It's pretty poor form to have your PMC alt feeding gear to your corsair, or have your corsair be selling information to the PMC. This is against sim rules as well and likely to get you banned. #Traitors:You can play a traitor, but if you want to be crooked, bent, or of divided loyalties, please give one of the group leaders a head's up OOC. This way we can work out ways to make it long-term fun instead of a little burst of IC drama signifying nothing or leading to nothing. #Don't use major faction vehicles without the okay of a group leader. Basic vehicles such as cars and personal transports are fine, but we don't want you breaking out a gunship every time. #Don't powergame or god mod. Accept Consequences for your actions. This is a big one. We're happy to work out ways to make things fun, but if you do something that'll have major repercussions? Don't complain about them. Consent is important, but cannot be used as a shield to ensure you only get what you want. RP is about good and bad shit, some of it unintentional. If you can't handle your shit, don't start shit, basically. Take your lumps and remember we can't win all the time and sometimes we're gonna lose and get looted ourselves, in the end it's just a game. Application You may apply to the corsairs via the form Here, though ideally you should also ICly apprach a member of the Corsairs. They are commonly found around the Undercity, the Wasteland and Junktown. Category:Factions Category:Organizations